my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Living and learning (TheCartoonMan12 version)
Eli, can you make this due on April 17th in the song, 18 volt is seen dancing around, he is later joined by PB&J and their friends, Elmo, Zoe, Grover, Cookie Monster, telly, Bert and Ernie, the bubble guppies, Peter kay’s All star band, the kid chorus, Peter rabbit, and many more like the bear in the big blue house characters, kablam characters and the book of Pooh characters, Near the end of the song, 9 volt stands outside the door and listens in on the song, much to his surprise. in the end, all of them except 18 volt disappear as to reveal as chewing gums this is the honour of rushden lakes opening, cineworld, rock up, 360 and paradise island adventure golf note: 9 volt was intended to duet with 18 volt This is the second song in which Elmo sings only on the chorus Clips/years/companies Warioware D.I.Y showcase (2010; wii) PB&J Otter (The Singin kid; ©1998 and 2000 Disney Enterprises, Inc.) Kidsongs (Boppin' With the Biggles; ©1985, 1986, 1987, 1988, 1989, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996 and 1998 Together Again Productions, Inc./Warner Bros. Records, Inc.) Bear in the Big Blue House (©1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004 and 2006 Disney Enterprises, Inc./The Jim Henson Company.) Histeria! (Presidential People; ©1998 and 2000 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc.) Bubble Guppies (The Beach Ball!; ©2011 and 2016 Nickelodeon) KaBlam! (Hurts So Good!!; @1996-2000 Nickelodeon) Sesame Street (Grouch Parade on Sesame Street; ©1969 ©2016 PBS/HBO) BBC Children in Need (@2009) Little Einsteins (Go West, Young Train; ©2005 and 2009 Disney) The Parables of Peter Rabbit (Friends; ©1994 and 1995 Brentwood Kids) The Book of Pooh (@2001-2004 Disney) Recess (The voice; ©1997 and 2003 Disney) Total Drama (Not Quite Famous; ©2007 and 2014 Teletoon) Script (song starts at paradise island adventure golf, 18 volt dances) 18 volt: Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. kidsongs characters: The earth it keeps turning, 18 volt: Everything around us is a-moving along. Histeria characters: We’re living and learning, 18 volt, PB&J otter, kidsongs and histeria characters: Living and a-learning as they day goes on. 18 volt: Getting on together, Helping one another, Living in the rhythm as we journey on. Summer into winter, Streams becoming rivers, Everything around us is a-moving along. BBC Children in need characters: The earth it keeps turning, 18 volt: Everything around us is a-moving along. The book of pooh characters: We’re living and learning, 18 volt, BBC children in need, bubble guppies, histeria, kidsongs and PB&J otter characters: Living and a-learning as the day goes on. 18 volt: Changing and a-growing, coming and a-going Everyone together living under the sun Morning turns to evening, sowing turns to reaping Everything around us is a-moving along. All: (except 18 volt) The earth it keeps turning, 18 volt: Everything around us is a-moving along. All: (except 18 volt) We’re living and learning, 18 volt: Living and a-learning as the day goes on. All: The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. (the PB&J otter, kidsongs, kablam, bbc children in need 2009, histeria, Sesame Street, bear in the big blue house, the new adventures of Winnie the Pooh, and the parables of Peter rabbit freeze poses) 18 volt: Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, All: Everything around us is a-moving along. (then they disappear except 18 volt, revealing as colour chewing gums) 18 volt: Category:Songs